


Trials and Tribulations of a shithead

by Slytherin_Soul94



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Shithead Reggie, poor kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Soul94/pseuds/Slytherin_Soul94
Summary: Reggie doesn’t know how to deal with his newfound identity and does some unfrogivable things...





	1. The Begining

“Reg-“ Kevin giggled as Reggie assaulted his neck playfully. 

“Shush” Reggie said as he bit at Kevin’s neck and allowed his tongue to dart out. 

“No stop we can’t” Kevin said as he planted his hands on Reggies muscled chest and pushed the larger teen off of him. 

“But why not” Reggie whined like some little child, Kevin would have found the sight funny if the situation was different. 

“Because, if you were listening, you would know that my dad is on his way home. He texted me 15 minutes ago.” He told his, boyfriend?, friend with benefits?

“Uhhh fine” Reggie huffed as he heaved himself and stood at the foot of the bed and began to put his shirt on. “Next time we’re going to my place” He told Kevin. 

“Yea speaking of that” Kevin said as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed, “ What are we doing? I mean what is this? You’ve been trying to get in my pants for the past week and sure it has been fun. But, I would like to know what this is” He said as he gestured between the two wildly. 

Reggie looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, “I don’t know. I mean I like you. I thought that was obvious from me trying to, as you say ‘get in your pants’. I mean I have liked you since middle school although you were a chubby bunny.” Reggie told him nonchalantly 

“ Wow thanks” Kevin said at the other teen’s casual remarks about his past weight issues.

“Yea no problem” 

Kevin huffed disbelievingly at the boys obliviousness, “No thats’s not what I’m-, never mind. Anyway, you like me?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said.”

“If you like me so much than why were you always being rude to me.”

Reggie shrugged and grabbed his book bag off the floor, “I guess I had to pull on the pig tails” he said. “So, I guess I’m going to leave now. I’ll text you when I get home” the taller kid said and walked to the door. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll walk you out.” Kevin said and began to follow Reggie down the stairs. But halfway through, the front door opened and Sheriff Keller walked in with a bag of Pop’s looking as tired as usual. 

“Kevin I’m- Oh” the sheriff said as he saw his saw and another teen coming down the stairs. 

“Uhh Hey Dad I-“ Kevin started but was cut by Reggie who stepped forward with a bright smile plastered on his face. 

“Sheriff Keller, we haven’t met. I’m Reggie Mantle. Me and Kevin got to school together.” He said as he held his hand out. 

Said hand was soon filled by an equally large one as the sheriff shook Reggie’s hand. “Ahh I see, well nice to meet you Reggie. But if I may, why were you and my son upstairs” he asked as he turned a raised eyebrow at both boys, silently hoping that they weren’t doing what he thinks. 

“God dad. We weren’t having sex. Jesus christ. We were just studying” Kevin said as his face turned beet red, while Reggie just smirked lightly although his face did grow a little darker. 

The sheriff raised his hands in mock surrender and said, “Hey, I can never be too sure with you kiddo” his father joked. 

Kevin scoffed and said, “Wow my own father thinks I’m a slut. Wow”

“That’s not what I said, but whatever helps you sleep at night” The sheriff said as he brushed aside his son’s comment and looked back at the silent Reggie. 

The two stared at each other before Reggie finally broke the awkward silence, “Yes, well, I was just leaving. It was nice meeting you Sherrif, Kevin I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Reggie said as he slithered past the sheriff and slipped out the front door. 

Once he was gone, the sheriff turned back to Kevin with a look and said, “So, are you two dating?”

“Dad” Kevin exclaimed with a huff and walked towards the kitchen

“What, I deserve to know these things” Sheriff Keller said as he followed his son with the food in hand.


	2. I Guess Not Then

The next day, Kevin was walking down the hallway when he saw Reggie at his locker taking out his books. With a smile, Kevin walked up to the football player and in one swift move, placed a kiss on the boys cheek with a “Hey.” Normally when one is kissed in the hallway, by the person that they supposedly like, they kiss them back eagerly. But not this time; before Kevin could even finish saying “Hey”, he found himself planted firmly on the ground with a furious looking Reggie standing over him in the crowded hallway. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING KELLER?” Reggie growled out 

“What are you even talking about, Reggie, all I did was-“ 

“SAVE IT” Reggie said as he pulled Kevin up from the ground and slammed him into the lockers. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING BUT I’M NOT A FUCKING FAG. SO HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THAT SHIT ELSEWHERE, HMM?” Reggie said as he slammed Kevin once more before turning and walking down the hallway. 

Kevin stood liked that for a few seconds, before he finally snapped out of his daze. Once he did, he realized that he wasn’t alone and was currently in the hall with everyone staring at him with a number of looks. Some were laughing, others whispering and the rest were looking at Kevin with looks of sympathy. With a sigh, he shook his head and bent down to retrieve his textbook that had fallen. 

“Kevin what’s going on” Betty asked as she hurried down the hallway. “I heard you and Reggie got into a fight. Did he hurt you?” Betty said as her hands inspected his face. 

“I’m fine Betty” Kevin said as he stood and brushed himself off. 

“No your not Kev, tell me what’s wrong.” The blond said 

Sighing, Kevin knew that he wouldn’t be able to avoid the girl so he looked around before saying, “Not here” and walked towards the auditorium.

Betty followed behind Kevin as they entered the auditorium and walked all the way up to the front row. They both sat down and Betty looked at Kevin expectantly waiting for him to tell him what was going on. 

“Yesterday Reggie told me that he had feelings for me” Kevin began and ignored the intake of breath from Betty. “I mean, I was all for it and so when I saw him in the hall today, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. But I guess that was the wrong thing to do” Kevin said as he placed his head in his hands.

“Are you serious? That piece of shit” Betty exclaimed as she placed a reassuring hand on Kevin’s should. “Listen, Kev, this isn’t your fault. None of this is. That cocky bastard is the one who needs to get punched I the face.”

“I know, I get it. But I just don’t understand. Like he was literally trying to get in my pants yesterday, but today he want’s to bash my face in for kissing him on the cheek. His cheek Betty. Like what the fuck”

“So what are you going to do?” She asked her friend

“I d-“ Kevin was cut off by his phone buzzing in his pocket. With a sigh, he took it out and scoffed at the message that he saw. 

Reggie: Dude I’m so sorry. Meet me under the bleachers at lunch

Kevin flipped the phone around for Betty to see. “I hope you don’t plan on going.”

“I don’t want to. But I want to hear what he has to say” Kevin told his friend. He knew what he was doing was stupid, but hey, he’s done worse.


	3. Really?

Under the bleachers waiting impatiently was how he found himself once lunch rolled around. He had decided to go straight to the field to wait for Reggie instead of grabbing some food first. 

Ten minutes had passed and he was just about to leave when Reggie finally showed up. 

“Hey sorry I’m late but-“

“Save it. Why’d you call me here” Kevin asked irritated at the blatant disrespect

“Well, I wanted to talk about what happened earlier”

“What about it? How you slammed into the lockers for doing the exact same thing that I did to you 24 hours ago?” Kevin asked sarcastically. 

“No, looks its not like that. Its just, I don’t know if I’m really ready for the entire school to know about us yet” Reggie said as he waved his arms around. 

Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes “I think what you really mean is that, you aren’t ready for the entire school to know that you’re gay” Kevin clarified and watched as Reggie’s mouth opened but he continued speaking before the boy could say anything. “Listen, I’m not one to out anyone but at the same time, I’ve already come out. I can’t sit around and wait for you to do the same thing” Kevin said and although it may have sounded harsh, it was how he felt. 

“So what are you saying, Keller?” Reggie asked now growing angry.

“I’m saying that it was fun while it lasted I guest” Kevin said and began to walk away. 

“Fine then, you aren’t worth it anyway. You’re so fucking high maintenance its hilarious. Did you really think that I would waste my time with you” Reggie saidto Kevin who had stopped dead in his tracks. 

Slowly, Kevin turned around to face the football player and he simply stared at Reggie with tears in his eyes. “Wow. I don’t know whether to chalk that up to you being a natural douche bag or the fact that you’re angry that you can’t have your way. But you know what, it doesn’t matter because I’m done. Whatever chance there was of us” he gestured to the both of them happening. “Is gone. I hope you have a beautiful day” Kevin said as he walked away leaving Reggie behind. 

Reggie simply stared at Kevin’s retreating figure guiltily. He didn’t mean anything that he had just said. And now he had screwed up monumentally. “FUCK” Reggie screamed as he placed his hands on his head. “How are you going to fix this Mantle?” Reggie said to himself as he pulled his phone out and sent a series of texts off.


	4. Can I Make It Better?

“Tell me why I shouldn’t arrest you right now for trespassing” Sheriff Keller said to Reggie as they both stood on the porch. The Sheriff had come home last night to find his son, crying silently in his bed, all alone in the dark. And after finally getting the story out of him, he learned about everything that happened, and it was suffice to say that he wasn’t happy. 

When he first met Reggie, he had thought that he would be a nice match for his Kevin but after learning about yesterday’s events, he wanted to shoot the boy in the ass.

After he had went home yesterday, Reggie had berated himself for being so stupid and ruining something that had the potential to be good. So, fighting against his fears, he had decided to show up at Kevin’s house with a breakfast sandwich from Pop’s and hope to offer the boy an apology. But now, it didn’t seem like a possibility as he was faced wit a very intimidating looking sheriff. 

“Sir, I know you probably hate me” Sheriff Keller scoffed, but Reggie continued, “And honestly, I hate myself too, but if I could just-“

“Just what? You want me to let you back into my home just so you can go and break my baby boy’s heart again?” The Sheriff asked and this time he crossed his arms over his chest and stared the boy down. 

“No, I just want to apologize and ask for forgiveness”

“I don’t thi-“ the Sheriff was cut of by the door opening

“Dad its ok. I want to hear what he has to say” A voice said and they both turned to see Kevin dressed in a pair or sweatpants and a t-shirt. He came outside and stood a little behind his father, something that he used to do when he was younger and was scared. The Sheriff took notice and smiled a little, a smile that Reggie misinterpreted and began to fidget at the prospect of him being harmed by the sheriff.

“Dad you can go inside, I’ll be back in a few minutes”

‘Kevin-“

“Its fine dad, I promise” his son said and with a frustrated sigh, the Sheriff went back inside, but not without glaring at Reggie one last time. 

One the sheriff was gone, Kevin crossed his arms over his chest, like his father had done and stared expectantly at Reggie. 

Getting the message, words began to flood out of Reggie’s mouth. “Kevin look I am sorry. I truly fucked up and I realize that. After I went home last night, I realized how much of a douche bag I was. I don’t what we had to be ruined by my childish behavior. So, I told my parents. I told them that I’m gay. They said that they always suspected” Reggie said with a small laugh but it died when he saw Kevin’s serious expression. “But, anyway, on Monday, when we get back to school, I will gladly kiss you in the halls and let everyone know that Kevin Keller is my boyfriend” Reggie finished. 

Kevin laughed, he outright laughed in the taller boy’s face. “You have some nerve, did you honestly think that just because you came out to your parents, everything would be ok? Because if you did, let me remind you of a few things. Do you not remember what you said to me yesterday? I don’t think you truly understand how hard it is, being the only out kid at school having to deal with backhanded comments from kids. Being the subject of stares from people in town. Then you tell me that I wasn’t even worth it, do you know what that did for me? And you just expect me to forgive and forget, huh?” Kevin said shakily as he fought back the tears threatening to spill over,

Reggie winced when he remembered just exactly what he had said to Kevin when the boy had walked away from him, “Kevin, please, you have to believe me, I didn’t mean it. None of that. I was just upset and began talking out of my ass. Please, forgive me” Reggie tried and trying to lighten up the situation, he gave his best puppy dog pout. 

Kevin stared at him with a straight face for about ten seconds before he said, “Fine, but I hope you don’t think you’re just going to become my boyfriend.” He said and watched as Reggie exhaled. “Oh no, you’re on probation and if you want me to be yours, you are going to work for it” Kevin said and looked down at the bag that was still in Reggie’s hand. 

Awkwardly handing it over, “I know how much you like them” he said. “What do I have to do? To get you to be mine, that is”

“I don’t know. That’s for you to figure out” Kevin said as he took the back and walked back into the house, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he turned from locking the door, he ran into a wall of muscle. 

“Dad what the heck?” He exclaimed

“You really thought I was going to leave you unsupervised with that boy?” He asked

“Dad, he wouldn’t have died anything, and even if he did, I can handle myself.”

“Yea, well I still wanted to be there for myself” The sheriff said “I don’t know why you’re even wasting your energy on that boy. I’m sure there are plenty of other good young men in this town that would love to have your attention.”

“Dad” Kevin sighed as he walked to the kitchen  
Ignoring Kevin, the sheriff continued, “Whar about Archie, he’s a nice respectable young man”

“DAD!” Kevin said as his face was beet red “Archie is one of my best friends, I don’t like him like that and he isn’t even gay”

With a huff of annoyance, the sheriff said, “Fine. But I still don’t think this Reggie kid is the choice for you” he said and snatched the half of sandwich in Kevin’s hand and walked away ignoring his spluttering son.


End file.
